


Бойкот

by aqwt101



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>Атоса что-то беспокоит. Арамис в замешательстве. Пре-сериал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бойкот

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silent Treatment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150430) by [DolenFeredir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolenFeredir/pseuds/DolenFeredir). 



**_День первый_**

– Давно он там сидит? 

– Почти два часа. 

Арамис попытался незаметно выглянуть из-за плеча Портоса, чтобы не казалось, будто он обращает слишком много внимания на фигуру в углу. Ему не стоило волноваться: объект его изучения, похоже, был слишком поглощен попыткой достичь хмельного беспамятства, чтобы замечать на себе чужие взгляды. 

Арамис приподнял бровь и поглядел на Портоса. 

– Он так пьет уже два часа? 

Тот покачал головой. 

– Начал медленно, ускорился в последние полчаса. Ни слова ни произнес. 

Отбросив попытки деликатности, оба повернулись и открыто уставились на своего друга. 

Атос сидел в углу полутемной таверны, явно быстрыми шагами на пути к преследуемому хмельному туману. Его лицо было бесстрастно, как всегда, и он не сводил взгляда с бутылки вина на столе, словно боясь, что она его покинет. 

– По крайней мере, не медальон, – заметил Портос. – Уже что-то. 

Арамису пришлось согласиться. Обычно, когда Атос погружался в бутылку, это кончалось тем, что он измученным взглядом впивался в свой медальон, прежде чем отключиться за столом. И Арамису, и Портосу не раз приходилось относить его домой после таких ночей. 

– Как прошла миссия? – спросил Арамис, все еще оценивая их мрачного друга. – Что-то случилось плохое? Он не ранен? 

Портос снова покачал головой. 

– Все нормально выглядело, когда он приехал. Передал лошадь конюшему и пришел сюда. 

– Не доложившись капитану? 

Портос глотнул вина. 

– Тревилль все еще во дворце. Оставил сообщение доложиться, когда появится возможность. В конце концов, он всего лишь доставлял письмо. 

Они замолчали, наблюдая, как Атос продолжает пить. 

– Ненавижу, когда он так сидит один, – пробормотал Арамис. – Ты пытался к нему подсесть? 

Портос усмехнулся. 

– Получил убийственный взгляд, так что решил подождать тебя. 

Арамис вздохнул. 

– Что ж, не то чтобы он просто сказал нам, что его беспокоит. Придется, как обычно, просто присматривать за ним и ждать, пока он не придет в более гармоничное расположение духа. Твоя очередь или моя? 

– Моя, – признался Портос. 

– Отлично, – усмехнулся Арамис и залпом допил вино из бокала Портоса. – Будь с ним поосторожнее в этот раз. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты снова ударил его головой о косяк. 

Портос нахмурился с шутливым гневом и выхватил свой бокал обратно. 

– Я не виноват, что он начал махать руками. Если он не хочет набить шишек, не стоит напиваться до отключки. – Он слабо улыбнулся. 

Арамис ухмыльнулся в ответ, ухватил шляпу и нахлобучил на голову. 

– Мне пора, друг мой. Ночь молода…для некоторых из нас. – Он похлопал Портоса по плечу и направился к двери. 

Он кивнул на прощанье Атосу, который отсутствующе кивнул в ответ. Арамис не принял это на свой счет. Атос пребывал в дурном настроении и в лучшие времена. 

Он насвистывал, покидая таверну. Прелестная Маргарита осталась одна, поскольку ее муж снова уехал по делам, и каким же Арамис будет джентльменом, если позволит ей остаться в одиночестве… 

**_День второй_**

Арамиc ниже надвинул шляпу на глаза, входя в гарнизон. К счастью, в этот час двор был почти пуст, и он мог избежать нежеланного внимания. 

Но вдруг он заметил неожиданное движение у конюшен и обнаружил выглядывающего из теней Атоса. 

– А, доброе утро, – поприветствовал Арамис обманчиво легким голосом.– Должен сказать, ты последний, кого я ожидал здесь увидеть в такую рань. 

Про себя он чертыхнулся. Атос был последним, кого он _хотел_ увидеть в такую рань. Почему он не мог отсыпаться после пьянки, как нормальный человек? Арамис всего лишь хотел оставить капитану записку, что уехал в патруль, и скрыться на день или два. Чтобы успели потускнеть синяки, или чтобы успеть сочинить историю о драке в баре… 

Но с Атосом шансы тихо ускользнуть были уничтожены. Тот был словно собака, которой кинули кость, и никоим образом он не оставит эту тему. Рискованные развлечения Арамиса уже доставили ему более чем достаточно раздраженных взглядов Атоса, который был убежден, что удача Арамиса в конце концов закончится. В этот раз этого едва не произошло, и Арамис вовсе не горел желанием подтверждать правоту Атоса в этом отношении. 

Атос нахмурился, и Арамис чуть покачал головой. Ну вот, уже понял, что что-то не так. Арамис беззвучно выругался, улыбка сползла с его лица. Как этот человек может допиваться до бесчувствия каждую ночь и все равно умудряться быть проницательнее многих? 

Атос вышел из теней и сократил расстояние между ними быстрее, чем должно было быть возможно, учитывая количество недавно им выпитого. 

Слегка отшагнув назад, Арамис со вздохом закрыл глаза, когда Атос протянул руку и сорвал с него шляпу. 

Арамис приоткрыл один глаз, пытаясь оценить его реакцию. 

Атсо выглядел пораженным, хотя вряд ли можно было его винить. Он сам был поражен, когда увидел свое лицо на свету. 

– Это ерунда, – быстро сказал Арамис, выхватив шляпу из разжавшейся руки Атоса. – Я был глуп. Муж Маргариты вернулся раньше… и с ним был его брат. 

Он заставил себя улыбнуться. – Вряд ли я могу винить их за выдвинутые возражения, когда они обнаружили меня в… _компрометирующей_ ситуации с Маргаритой. 

Теперь Атос выглядел рассерженным. Он открыл рот, словно собираясь что-то сказать, и снова закрыл. 

– Я извинился и поклялся никогда не приближаться больше к леди, – предложил Арамис. – Правда, я думаю, он был вполне благоразумен, учитывая обстоятельства. 

В самом деле, Арамису повезло отделаться только синяками, поскольку обманутый муж имел полное право потребовать удовлетворения. Мушкетер ушел, как только оделся, и не ответил силой на силу, когда брат мужа напал на него, и это, вместе с извинением и обещанием никогда не возвращаться, давало Арамису надежду, что о неприятном событии можно забыть. 

Атос глядел на него еще минуту взглядом, кипящим от гнева. 

– Все кончено, – твердо заявил Арамис. – Я уверен, он не будет давать ход делу. У _меня_ нет желания давать ход делу. 

Коротко кивнув, Атос повернул и пошел прочь, крепко сжал кулаки. 

– И все? – удивленно крикнул вслед ему Арамис. – Никаких комментариев о моих глупых выходках? Никаких предложений отомстить человеку, который меня избил? Никаких насмешек, что я попался? 

Атос, не оборачиваясь, прошел через ворота и исчез на улице. 

Арамис моргнул. 

– Что это было, ради всего святого? 

**_День третий_**

На следующий день Арамис бросил попытки скрыть синяки. Атос их уже видел, а Портосу не понадобилось много времени, чтобы тоже осознать, что что-то не так. 

И в данный момент Арамиса не волновал его внешний вид. Их втроем послали в плановый патруль, и они давали лошадям отдохнуть, прежде чем направиться назад. В отсутствие временных ограничений и компании других людей, они могли просто наслаждаться летним днем. 

По крайней мере, _некоторые_ из них наслаждались. Арамис и Портос сидели вместе, но Атос снова отделился от компании и, судя по всему, дремал в тени большого дерева. 

Атос избегал Арамиса со вчерашнего дня, и почему-то это оказалось гораздо больнее, чем ожидал Арамис. Это едва ли было похоже на адекватную реакцию. 

По крайней мере, реакция Портоса оказалась больше похожа на ту, что Арамис ожидал от Атоса. Тот пришел в ярость и несколько часов придумывал планы мести, все более и более творческие. 

Арамис рассмеялся, слушая, как последний план Портоса совсем вышел за грань абсурдности. Кража фазанов из дворцовых садов будет чересчур непрактична, чтобы пригодиться для мести. 

Однако про себя он продолжал думать про Атоса и его отсутствие реакции на пострадавшего друга. Да, он выглядел разъяренным, но ни единым словом не выразить сочувствия … 

_Если только…_

Может, Атос злился не на то, как с ним обошлись. Может, Атос злился на _него._

Арамис снова взвесил все обстоятельства, в этот раз глядя на них с новой стороны. Наверное, Атос злился, что он снова связался с замужней женщиной! Он не единожды выражал беспокойство о потенциальных опасностях такого времяпрепровождения. Арамис всегда принимал его слова за беззлобное подтрунивание, но, может, Атос был серьезен в своих предупреждениях… 

Что, если Атос решил, что Арамис безнадежен, или даже что он заслужил избиение? 

Атос злился или был просто _разочарован_? 

Осознание ударило Арамиса как пинок в живот. 

За все годы из дружбы Атос никогда его так не игнорировал. Хотя он никогда не искал активно одобрения Атоса, осознание, что он лишился его поддержки, в которой никогда прежде не сомневался, ужалило больно. 

Арамис покосился на лежащего под деревом Атоса. 

– Он злится на меня! – в шоке пробормотал Арамис, прервав Портоса на середине его последнего плана мести. 

– Кто? – непонимающе переспросил Портос. – Муж? Ну еще бы! 

– Да не он! – рыкнул Арамис. – Он! – он кивнул на Атоса, который надвинул шляпу на глаза и, судя по всему, совсем не подозревал, что стал объектом тщательного изучения Арамиса. 

Портос приподнял бровь. 

– Он не выглядит сердитым. 

– Ну, он сердится! – настаивал Арамис с нарастающим холодом в желудке. Он знал, что это не должно так беспокоить его, но оно беспокоило. Он всегда полностью полагался на знание, что имеет полную поддержку своих друзей. Реакция Атоса вызывала у него… _стыд._

Хватит. 

– Мне не за что извиняться, – твердо сказал Арамис, поднимаясь на ноги. 

– Ты уверен, что хочешь… 

Не слушая Портоса, Арамис подошел к соседнему дереву и прочистил горло. 

На это ушло несколько минут, очевидно, Атос действительно спал, но наконец он пошевелился и приподнял шляпу, непонимающе моргая на Арамиса. 

– Мне не за что извиняться, – решительно заявил Арамис. – Мои действия и их последствия – это мое дело. Я надеюсь, что мы сможем об этом забыть, и я не хочу больше об этом говорить. Никогда. Это тебя устроит? 

Атос глянул на Портоса – тот пожал плечами – снова на Арамиса и настороженно кивнул. 

– Отлично, – просиял Арамис и протянул руку, чтобы помочь озадаченному с виду Атосу встать. – Тогда поехали! 

Он направился к лошади, лишь слегка обеспокоенный мыслью, что на вид Атос не имел ни малейшего представления, о чем был этот разговор. 

**_День четвертый_**

– Хватит! – Арамис выдернул стакан с вином из руки Атоса и поставил на дальнем углу стола, вне пределов досягаемости. – Тебе достаточно на сегодня. 

Выражение лица Атоса заставило Арамиса задаться сомнениями в мудрости своих действий, но он не отступил. 

– Тебе достаточно, – твердо повторил он. 

Бросив на него последний испепеляющий взгляд, Атос схватил шляпу, поднялся на ноги и протиснулся мимо Арамиса к выходу из таверны. 

Арамис на миг неверяще застыл. 

– Да ради всего… 

Он повернулся и последовал за своим другом. 

Догнать Атоса оказалось несложно. Он шел медленно. 

Арамис ухватил его за руку. 

– Атос, я серьезно. Хватит – значит хватит. Мне не нравится тебя заставлять, но ты должен поговорить с кем-нибудь прежде, чем загонишь себя в гроб. 

Он потянул его за руку. Комната Арамиса была ближе и прекрасно могла послужить местом для давно назревшего разговора. 

Атос шагнул назад, пытаясь выдернуть руку с нарастающей тревогой во взгляде. 

Арамис сжал сильнее, приготовившись к возможности буйной реакции. 

К его удивлению, Атос шумно выдохнул и обмяк. 

Он позволил провести себя по улицам к квартире Арамиса, которого все сильнее волновала неожиданная покорность его друга. 

Он подтолкнул Атоса через порог, усадил на расшатанный деревянный табурет и посмотрел на него. 

Атос выглядел ужасно. 

Выражение полной обреченности выглядело на его лице совершенно не на месте, и Арамис нахмурился. Пожалев своего друга, он налил в кружку немного вина и поставил ее на узкий стол. 

– Ты не уйдешь отсюда, пока не скажешь, в чем дело, – твердо заявил Арамис. – Если ты все еще злишься из-за Маргариты и ее мужа… 

Атос слегка качнул головой, потянувшись за кружкой. Он медленно повернул ее в руках, наблюдая за темной жидкостью, но не попытался пить. 

Арамис провел рукой по лицу и устало сел на другой табурет. 

– Что тогда? Почему ты меня избегаешь? Почему не можешь просто сказать, в чем проблема? 

Наконец Атос, похоже, собрался с мужеством, глубоко вздохнул и указал на свое горло. 

– Не понимаю, – сузил глаза Арамис. 

Атос постучал по горлу пальцами и слегка поморщился с некомфортной настороженностью. 

Арамиса озарило. 

– Ты не можешь говорить? – неверяще спросил он. 

Атос покачал головой. 

У Арамиса отвисла челюсть. 

– Все это время? Ты просто не мог _говорить_? 

Смущенное пожатие плечами стало его единственным ответом. 

– Атос, я думал, ты злишься на меня! – Арамис встал и подошел к большому сундуку в изножье кровати. – Из всех упрямых, _безответственных_ … 

Он вытащил несколько бутылочек с густой жидкостью. Каждая вызывала все большее смятение в глазах Атоса. 

– Ты ведь знаешь, что мог просто прийти ко мне, и я бы тебе _помог_? 

Атос почти лихорадочно помотал головой и пренебрежительно отмахнулся. 

Арамис склонил голову и мило улыбнулся. 

– Прости, не понимаю. Может, после того, как выпьешь лекарство, ты сможешь мне сказать, что имел в виду. 

Атос глянул на дверь, словно взвешивая свои шансы побега. 

Арамис проследил за его взглядом. 

– Можешь попробовать, – предложил он. – Только учти, что я, в отличие от тебя, не пил всю ночь и не был болен большую часть недели. 

В дверь резко постучали. Не дожидаясь ответа, Портос открыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. 

– Слышал, ты забрал его вино. Ты еще жив? 

Атос со стуком уронил голову на стол и закрыл ее руками: настолько близко к стону разочарования, как возможно при таких условиях. 

– Ты знал, что он ни с кем не разговаривает несколько дней исключительно потому, что он _не может_? – Арамис обращался к Портосу, но не сводил взгляда с мушкетера, пытающегося провалиться сквозь стол. – Потерял голос и решил, что лучше всего продолжать вести себя, будто ничего не случилось! 

– Хм, – отозвался Портос, снимая шляпу и усаживаясь за стол. – Это забавно. 

Атос приподнял голову и вопросительно глянул на него. 

– Забавно, что у нас ушло четыре дня, чтобы осознать, что что-то не так, и он не просто в своем репертуаре. – Портос расхохотался под уничтожающим взглядом Атоса. 

– И за четыре дня он даже не заикнулся, что болен, – пожаловался Арамис, выливая содержимое одной бутылочки в кружку и яростно его размешивая. – Решил пострадать в тишине! 

– Ну, без голоса только в тишине и можно страдать, нет? 

Несмотря на свое разочарование, Арамис чуть усмехнулся. Он закончил смешивать содержимое бутылочек и перелил его в другую кружку. 

– Не волнуйся, Атос, – сказал он со зловещей жизнерадостностью, – я тебя мигом вылечу! 

Он поставил стакан перед молчащим мушкетером и скрестил руки. 

Атос выпрямился и наморщил нос, почувствовал резкий запах настойки. Он поморщился и умоляюще посмотрел на Арамиса. 

Арамис с трудом сохранял серьезное лицо, прикусив щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться. 

– Чем дольше ждешь, тем хуже будет вкус. 

Атос нахмурился в кружку и с вожделением глянул на дверь. С прибытием Портоса шансы побега упали до нуля, и Арамис смог точно распознать момент, когда Атос понял, что попался. 

Он медленно потянулся к кружке, словно та была наполнена ужасным ядом. 

Портос тихо фыркнул. 

Атос зажмурился и задержал дыхание, поднеся кружку ко рту. 

– Ну правда! – рассмеялся Арамис, пожалев своего друга и выхватив кружку у него из рук. – Ты прямо как ребенок! 

Арамис капнул в смесь еще из пары бутылочек и вернул кружку Атосу, который осторожно понюхал содержимое. 

– Я ее подсластил, – объяснил Арамис. – Конечно, это не лучшее вино, но и не так ужасно, как ты боишься. Но если ты когда-нибудь сделаешь это снова, я _заставлю_ тебя выпить оригинальную смесь. На выздоровление уйдет пара дней, так что представь себе, как сильно я могу отравить тебе жизнь. 

Глаза Атоса расширились, и он слегка кивнул. 

– Пей до дна, – услужливо добавил Портос. 

Без дальнейших колебаний Атос опрокинул кружку и с отвращением проглотил ее содержимое. 

– Гораздо лучше, – похвалил Арамис. 

Атос недовольно глянул на него, но без особого пыла. Он потянулся за кружкой с вином, но Арамис выхватил ее у него из-под носа. 

– Пусть сначала сработает лекарство, – выговорил он. 

Портос наблюдал за ними с ухмылкой. 

– Ты словно наседка, квохчущая над цыпленком, – рассмеялся он, взяв кружку у Арамиса и опустошив ее. 

Арамис приподнял бровь, но не стал спорить, изогнув рот в усмешке. Атос, однако, сердито нахмурился, заставив Портоса рассмеяться еще сильнее. 

– _Ворчливым_ цыпленком! 

Атос с невероятной быстротой выхватил кинжал и вонзил его в стол перед Портосом, не успел тот опомниться. 

Улыбка не совсем спала с лица Портоса, когда тот поднял глаза и увидел Атоса, наблюдающего за ним с собственной опасной усмешкой. 

– Ворчливым цыпленком с острыми лезвиями, – добродушно согласился он. 

Атос согласно склонил голову, выдернул кинжал и уселся назад. 

– Что ж, – начал Арамис, – полагаю, нам стоит дать знать капитану Тревиллю, что ты будешь недоступен в ближайшие пару дней. 

Атос потряс головой, но Арамис был готов пресечь все возражения. 

– Если ты будешь охранять короля, и вдруг появится убийца, как ты собираешься предупредить кого-нибудь? 

Атос нахмурился. 

– Разумеется, если мысль об отдыхе так тебе отвратительна, я уверен, что ты можешь помочь Филиппу в конюшнях, – продолжил Арамис. – В конце концов, чтобы чистить стойла, голос не нужен. 

– Я слышал, капитан упоминал, что нужно почистить уборные, – заметил Портос. – Можешь заняться этим. 

Арамис кивнул. 

– А Серж недавно жаловался на мытье посуды. 

– И простыни нужно постирать. Капитан сможет немного сэкономить, если этим займешься ты вместо наемных прачек. 

Атос выглядел решительно не впечатленным растущим списком потенциальных обязанностей. 

– Мы можем упомянуть эти варианты Тревиллю в качестве альтернатив, или ты можешь вернуться в свою комнату, _отдохнуть,_ и вернуться, когда сможешь говорить, – предложил Арамис. – Выбор за тобой, друг мой. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Атос забрал шляпу, встал и направился к двери. 

– Мудрое решение, – заметил Портос. 

– Я зайду утром с новой порцией лекарства, – крикнул вслед Арамис. 

Атос поднял руку, показывая, что слышал, и вышел. 

Арамис глубоко вздохнул и уселся на освобожденный табурет. 

– Четыре дня, – пробормотал он, наливая себе вина и предложив Портосу; тот отказался. – Что нам с ним делать? 

– Ну, – протянул Портос, – поскольку я не врач, _мне_ не придется ничего делать. – Он усмехнулся и встал, похлопав Арамиса по плечу. – А вот тебе придется провести следующие несколько дней в поисках Атоса. Теперь, когда его секрет раскрыт, могу поспорить, он не появится, пока ему не полегчает. 

– Думаешь? – Арамис поморщился, когда Портос улыбнулся в ответ. – Наверное, нужно было заставить его остаться здесь? 

– Поздно спохватился, – заметил Портос. – Ты его никогда не найдешь. Он ненавидит, когда над ним хлопочут, а твои микстуры на вкус просто отвратительные. 

– Я ее подсластил, – возразил Арамис. 

Портос покачал головой. 

– Это не слишком помогает. Все равно на вкус как лекарство. 

– Ты еще хуже него! – закатил глаза Арамис. 

– Ты сам ее пробовал? – возразил Портос, направляясь к двери. 

– Я не болею. 

– Тебе стоит попробовать. В смысле, микстуру, а не заболеть. 

Арамис покачал головой. 

– Неважно, какая она на вкус, главное, что она _работает_. 

– О, еще как работает, – рассмеялся Портос. – Одна доза – и ты поправляешься, только чтобы не пить второй! – со смехом он вышел из комнаты. 

Арамис покачал головой, убирая со стола кружки. Он кинул взгляд на ту, в которой смешивал микстуру. Поднеся ее к лицу, понюхал оставшуюся на донышке жидкость. 

Ну, конечно, не редкое вино, но и не так же отвратительно, как они считают? 

Немыслимо. Взрослые мужчины боятся выпить лекарство… 

Арамис опрокинул кружку, вылив остаток на язык. 

Ну, не так уж и плохо… пока... 

Арамис едва не задохнулся, когда внезапно язык словно обдало огнем. Сплюнув в кружку, он схватил вино, чтобы смыть вкус. Оно не помогло, лишь на мгновение замаскировало тошнотворный привкус. Смаргивая невольно выступившие слезы, Арамис в легком шоке уставился на кружку. 

Микстура действительно была _отвратительна_. 

С другой стороны, она была несомненно эффективна. Арамису уже легче дышалось, а ведь он даже не был болен. 

Разумеется, он не собирался признавать перед своими сотоварищами, что они были правы. Может, удастся просто чуть-чуть подправить состав, чтобы они не заметили? 

Приготовившись к вечеру экспериментов, Арамис усмехнулся. Он найдет правильную смесь, а потом отправится искать больного мушкетера, чтобы ее протестировать. 

В конце концов, сколько существует мест, где может спрятаться Атос? 

End

**Author's Note:**

> На английском в названии идет игра слов, которая теряется на русском. Дословно заглавие переводится как "молчаливое обхождение", а еще и очень созвучно с "treatment of silence", которое "лечение молчания". Тоже подходит))


End file.
